Golden Wedding Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this entry of the Sexy Diaper Love series, Jacques and Josee from the Ridonculous Race are getting married...but before that happens...Josee has a naughty surprise for Jacques. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Golden Wedding Diapey Love

 **Summary: Jacques and Josee are getting married as their wedding is entirely themed in Gold as everyone is dressed up in Gold, from Gold Tuxedos, to Gold dresses, to everything else in between…as Josee not wanting to wait until they were married anymore, decided to break tradition.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, and actual foreign language as they will be speaking French. This Fanfic will be co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Use Google Translate to look up what the French Phrases mean please? ENJOY!**

It was March 9th 2019, as it was the Wedding of Jacques Grenier and Josee Bouchard as they were at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in downtown Montreal, Quebec Canada as Jacques and Josee even had their own rooms because according to tradition, it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.

"Oooooh! My day is finally here! Me and my Jac Jac are getting married!" Josee said to herself in front of the mirror as Jacques was another mirror like I said a second ago.

"The big day is here Jacques...today you will be with your Ice Dancing Queen for the rest of your life..." Jacques said to himself as he breathed before he began to comment once again.

"How wonderful." Jacques said to himself.

"Son, everything will be okay…it's common to get cold feet before the ceremony, just think of the good times you shared with Josee." James Grenier who was Jacques father advised him.

"Okay papa, I will thank you." Jacques said as he and James hugged before James left, and then Geoff and Brody arrived as they were guests.

"What do you want?" Jacques asked Geoff and Brody.

"Just to say congratulations on getting married, dude…marriage is hard." Geoff answered Jacques.

"I agree man, marriage even though it's fun, it's also hard." Brody said in agreement to Geoff, and answered Jacques as well.

"Thanks, plus I'm sorry about being such a bad competitor during the race." Jacques apologized to Geoff and Brody.

"I know my girlfriend apologized to your wives, who are here but I never had a chance to apologize to them." Jacques said to Geoff and Brody.

"Hey it's all water under the bridge." Geoff said to Jacques.

"Yeah, besides we didn't know about you trying to sabotage us." Brody said to Jacques.

"Yeah... but again thank you very much

"No problem." Geoff and Brody said as they gave him a quick group hug not wanting to ruin his Golden Tuxedo as they left his room, and meanwhile in Josee's room…Kitty, Emma, MacArthur Escobar, Sanders, and even Crimson arrived.

"Surprise." They said to Josee.

"Oh! You came?" Josee said and asked them as they nodded.

"Wow, I never thought you would since I was such a mean bitch during the race." Josee said to them.

"Aww, all is forgiven." Kitty said to Josee.

"Yeah, we forgive you for what happened." Emma said to Josee also.

"All water under the bridge." MacArthur and Sanders said to Josee in agreement also.

"I can't let this grudge carry on forever." Crimson said in agreement.

"Well, thanks and I'm sorry for everything." Josee said as she and all of the girls hugged.

"We gotta go." Emma and Kitty said to Josee.

"And head to our seats." The Cadets, and Crimson said to Josee.

"Okay." Josee said as the sisters, the Cadets, and Crimson left and headed towards their seats.

"Thank god they forgave me..." Josee said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look Magnificent! Je suis si belle!" Josee said in English and French as she also smiled at herself until she had a thought.

"I wonder what Jacques will think…I know he will think I'm beautiful like always." Josee said to herself as she sighed in happiness until she had a thought about her current fiancée and soon to be husband, having a sexy and hot thought about him.

"Mmmm." Josee moaned softly.

"I bet he looks handsome, and so hawt!" Josee said to herself before she left her room and went towards Jacques room which was empty as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Jacques said as he wrapped up combing his hair as Josee entered.

"Hello there…Jacques." Josee said as Jacques turned around as he looked surprised when he saw his fiancée.

"Josee?! You can't be here! It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!" Jacques shouted at Josee.

"Shhhhhh…" Josee shushed him with her fingers on his lips sexually as she also closed and locked the door.

"Oh, I don't care. Aren't you just happy it's finally our wedding day?" Josee asked Jacques as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him blush heavily.

"Yes, yes I am. It's a myth about the bad luck thing anyway." Jacques said to Josee.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Josee said as they kissed each other, and finally making out.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned in pleasure as they leaned against a wall, as Josee stopped.

"Jac Jac... why don't we make a little video, a diapey sex video."

"But our wedding-" Jacques said as Josee shushed him again.

"It can wait a little bit... I want to make diapey wuv with my future hubby so badly... pretty Pwease?" Josee asked him as she did the puppy dog eyes, and the puppy frown face like Kim Possible did occasionally.

"Okay, we'll do it." Jacques answered Josee.

"Yay!" Josee cheered as one of them grab the video camera as the recording began.

"Bonjour, it is me, Josee Bouchard! Along with my very sexy ice dancing partner, my diapey lover and future husband, Jacques Grenier!

"Bonjour everyone! Today is a special day for me and Josee... it's our wedding day!" Jacques said to the camera.

"But... our wedding isn't to start in a little while and I couldn't wait! So, we decided to make Hawt diapey love before we are married

"Let us begin, mon amour." Jacques said to Josee.

"Oui." Josee said as they began by making out.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" They both moaned softly as they kept making out until Josee quickly removed Jacques's Golden Wedding Tuxedo Coat, and buttoned down his shirt exposing his strong and beautifully sculpted chest, displaying his 6-pack abs.

"Oui! Oui! Jacques very stwong!" Josee said to Jacques.

"Thankies!" Jacques said as they kept kissing as it turned to a hot French kiss while Josee literally ripped Jacques dress pants off, showing off his golden diaper, before she grabbed the frontal of his diaper revealing his hard baba as Josee gasped and blushed as his baba was 11 inches long, and 2 inches wide.

"Le baba de Jacques est si ... grand et si ... dur!" Josee said in French about Jacques's baba being huge as she was drooling before she started to stroke it softly.

"Ohhhh! Oui! Go Hawder baby! Stroke my hawd baba even more!" Jacques moaned and said as he was enjoying it as Josee stroked it even harder until she stopped to prevent a premature climax, and did not want to have her dress ruined.

"Can you strip off my wedding dress?" Josee asked Jacques.

"Oui." Jacques answered her as he did so gently until he finally took off her veil, and her dress as Josee sported a golden bra covering up her 32 B-cup breasts, a golden diaper, golden knee-high fishnet stockings and golden heels under her wedding dress.

"Josee... you are so... hawt!" Jacques said to Josee.

"Thankies Jacques... now let's continue!" Josee said as they kept French kissing each other as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they enjoyed it until they stopped.

"Time for some hawt sucking!" Josee said as she began sucking and drooling Jacques's baba hard.

"Ohhhh! Yes! More! Jac Jac begs for more of his golden queen's hawt sucking!" Jacques moaned and said as Josee understood what he said and went harder while she was even pleasing her diapered area with rubbing.

"Ohhhh! Oui!" Jacques moaned and shouted as he was enjoying Josee's sucking.

"Mmmm!" Josee muffled as she also deepthroated, and deepdrooled Jacques's hard baba as she kept sucking him even harder…as she kept it going until it was time.

"Josée! Je me rapproche! Je suis cumsies!" Jacques shouted in French that he was about to explode, then he grabbed her head and made her go faster, wanting her to have control.

"Ohhhhh! I can't hold it... Ahhhhh!" Jacques shouted and moaned as he climaxed all over Josee's mouth, face, and chest.

"Mmmmmm! Oui!" Jacques moaned and said as Josee swallowed all of his French milky as she had a sexy but wicked smile or grin whatever you want to think…on her face.

"Mmmmmm…! Cweamy!" Josee said to Jacques.

"Thankies." Jacques said back.

"Now it's my turn to be pleased!" Josee said to Jacques as he began to lick and finger her diapered area.

"OHHHHHHHH…! OUI! OUI! OUI!" Josee moaned and shouted as Jacques was licking her like crazy.

"Mmmm! Baby Josee taste sweet and is super wet!" Jacques said before he resumed licking and fingering her even harder.

"Ohhh! Je vous remercie! Jacques! Now less talky, more licking and fingering!" Josee moaned, and shouted at Jacques as she pushed his head deeper into her area as he licked her harder and fingered her area faster and harder.

"Mmmmmm! Oui! Oui! Oui! Josee wuvs Jacques's hawd licking and I also wuv his hawd fingering, he has magical fingers!" Josee moaned, shouted, and screamed out in delightful pleasure.

"THANKIES! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jacques shouted and muffled as he resumed his licking, and fingering of Josee's diapered area as he kept going at it until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! Baby Josee gonna explode! I'm going to Cumsies Golden Cumsies! Here it-OHHHHHHHH!" Josee moaned, screamed, then moaned again as she exploded all over Jacques's face and mouth as he swallowed her creamy and golden milky.

"Mmmm! baby Josee Cumsies is golden...I wuv it." Jacques said to Josee making her blush.

"Hehehe…" Josee giggled sexually.

"What's next my Jac Jac?" Josee asked him.

"Well, I get to pound you hawd." Jacques answered her.

"Yay!" Josee cheered as she leaned on the wall as Jacques held one of her legs up.

"Pretend that we're in the Olympics. Fuck me hawd to win the Gold Jacques! Do you want the Gold Medals?!" Josee asked Jacques in a firm, motivating, yet sexy way that turned Jacques on.

"Oui!" Jacques answered his fiancée.

"Then fuck me like you mean it!" Josee said with a demanding tone as she passionately French kissed Jacques before he returned the favor before he began pounding Josee's diapered area like crazy.

"Mmmmm! Oui! So hawd!" Josee moaned, and said to Jacques.

"So right!" Jacques said right back as he kept pounding her hard while they kept French kissing each other hard…however, their hard pounding could be heard through their walls.

"What is that sound?" Emma asked Kitty.

"Sis, I don't know." Kitty answered Emma.

"Sounds like hammers, must be construction going on or…the band is rehearsing?" Emma asked Kitty.

"I don't know, let's ignore it…we'll ask later." Kitty responded back.

"Alright sis." Emma said as they agreed, as meanwhile Jacques kept pounding Josee hard, while they were passionately tongue kissing each other hard.

"Jacques, do keep the pounding down, I would because someone might get concerned about our pounding." Josee said to Jacques.

"Okies! Should we change to a different position?" Jacques responded back and asked her.

"Oui!" Josee answered him as they got on the floor and they started doing the cowgirl position as they were looking at each other with deep passion and romance in their eyes as Jacques kept pounding Josee's diapered area as she was rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhh! Much better! More control of the pounding." Josee moaned, shouted, and said to him.

"Weally?" Jacques asked her and then he held Josee's waist and started pounding her area even harder.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned once again as they French kissed each other once more.

"Ohhhh! More! Go Hawder Jac Jac! Win the gold for Hawdest and Hawtest diapey fucker!" Josee moaned and shouted at Jacques.

"Okies Josee!" Jacques said as he and Josee were enjoying this very much.

"I wuv you Jacques Grenier!" Josee said to Jacques.

"I wuv you too, Josee Grenier!" Jacques said as Josee blushed after being called 'Josee Grenier' as they shared another French kiss while Jacques pounded her harder until it was time.

"I-I'M CLOSE!" Jacques shouted as he was close.

"ME TOO!" Josee replied back as she was close also, as they kept it up until it was time.

"Ohhh! Je vais aux cumsies!" Jacques said to Josee in French.

"Me too! Jacques, make me have a baby!" Josee said as she said something that almost made Jacques stopped completely.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jacques asked her.

"OUI! NOW MAKE A BABY INSIDE OF ME!" Josee answered as she was some kind of sex demon as Jacques kept pounding her diapered area until it was finally time.

"Okies then! HERE IT COMES!" Jacques shouted and said as he kept pounding, and pounding…faster and harder than a sledgehammer and finally soon enough it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed and moaned as Jacques exploded inside of her area, their screams and moans were heard as well but everyone didn't notice it as they collapsed, with Josee on top of Jacques as they were panting.

"Wow…" Both of them said to each other as they shared one last tongue kiss.

"Au revoir!" They said to the camera as Josee turned off the camera.

"What did you think?" Josee asked Jacques.

"Amazing! Hawt! Overall…so Sexy!" Jacques answered her as they shared another kiss before they got changed each other's diapers, got redressed in their wedding outfits, and cleaned each other up in time for the ceremony to begin.

"There we go…all set." Jacques said to Josee.

"Let's get married." Josee said to Jacques.

"Oui!" Jacques said in response and 15 minutes later after they walked down the aisle, and exchanged their vows…they had their wedding kiss thus officially got married and then after the wedding ended they went to Alaska for their two-week honeymoon…where they consummated their marriage a bunch during the honeymoon.

 **The End.**

 **Awww…! HOW WAS THAT?**

 **Next story is…another wedding, but this time it's Amy and Shane!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
